


Wavelength (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Especially At Expressing Them, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Cyberlife bein a bitch as usual, Gen, Mood Indicator Android LEDs (Detroit: Become Human), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Worldbuilding, but mostly in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: Connor has a hard time expressing his emotions - it can make him seem cold and unresponsive sometimes, which is the last thing he wants. On the other hand, he does have a helpful mood light in his temple that he’s rather fond of, and more than any other part, Josh thinks it would be easy to upgrade…





	Wavelength (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liketolaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wavelength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759699) by [liketolaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh). 



Link to [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6d8vsi1w3a1h0ak/Wavelength.mp3/file)

Thanks for taking the time to listen! If you like it, please go and visit the author to show them your appreciation!

I've been a bit MIA, but I'm getting back into it and am excited to start experimenting with more immersive podfics. 

Also, sorry if my reading is a little fast; it's something I struggle with and am working on. 

 


End file.
